The Enchanted Love
by CrazedInuYashaFan101
Summary: InuYasha is a prince, and Kagome is a mermaid princess. they weren't supposed to fall in love but they did anyway. Naraku the evil sea warlock who wants to conquer the world but to do that he needs a vital ingredient.
1. The Wish

**The Enchanted Love**

**CrazedInuYashaFan101**-"Hey everybody! I'M BACK! You thought I was gone didn't you? But I'm not! InuYasha's here too!"

**InuYasha**-"Damn you bitch!"

**CrazedInuYashaFan101**-"SIT BOY!"(InuYasha goes 6ft down in the ground.)

**InuYasha** (mutters)-"Bitch!"

**CrazedInuYashaFan101**-"What'd you say, you dog! SITBOY!"(InuYasha goes down another foot. into the ground.)

**InuYasha** (mutters)-"Damnit! Why me!" (Tries to get off the ground, but drops back down.)

**CrazedInuYashaFan101**-"Well I'd better do the disclaimer since InuYasha is a little preoccupied at the moment."

(**Disclaimer:** Doesn't own InuYasha, but does own Sasha.)

**Chapter1**

_**The Wish**_

InuYasha gazed sadly out the window. He missed his father. His father's death had been unexpected. Everyone was in morning. Sesshomaru had been crowned king since he was the oldest. He had also married a very beautiful girl named Hotaru. She had fair skin, violet eyes, and shortblack hair. She had a very friendly disposition. InuYasha got along well with her, since she was his friend. InuYasha wished he could find someone to love. He was very lonely.

InuYasha continued to sigh, when Sasha walked up. "Bubba what's the matter?" He sighed again before he responded. "I'm sad." "Why're you sad?" He stood up, and walked to the window. "It's because I have no one to love with my whole heart." Sasha looked at her brother. "Don't worry. You find her some day." InuYasha left the castle, but before he could get two steps away, Miroku his advisor called to him. "My lord. may I have a moment of your time?"

InuYasha stopped walking and turned around. "Yes you may as like everyone else who has." Miroku walked toward him, and said "Your sister informed me that you were..um.. How do I put this? Your sister said you were sad that you haven't found your true love. I informed your brother of this, and he has arranged a marriage for you." InuYasha was stunned that Miroku would tell his brother without consulting him first.

InuYasha stormed away. Miroku said nothing as InuYasha left. InuYasha began to walk along the beach. The sound of the water coming and going was soothing. A sudden splash caught his attention. He hurried toward the sound. When he found the source, he discovered a mermaid. She was sitting on a rock. She was beautiful, with hair as black onix, lips as red as a rose. Her fin was green like emeralds. It glimmered in the sunlight. Her top was violet like amethyst

When I saw the prince I dove into the water. He continued to stare at the water, then he left. My grandfather said to never to be around near shore or the surface, but I never listen to him anyway.For humans were fish eaters and might try to eat me if they weren't captivated by my beauty first. But this feeling was so new to me that I felt the urge to sing, but I didn't. I hurried home. I went to see Sango a friend of mine, so that I could ask her what this feeling was that I felt. I found her in front of the mirror as always.

"Hey Sango." She looked over. "Oh hey. what's up?" I hurried over to her. " There's this strange feeling deep inside me. What is it?" she shook her head. " The feeling you're feeling is love." I just stared at her. "Love? What's love?" Sango's jaw dropped in surprise."You mean you don't know?" I shook my head. "Well then I should tell you. It's a deep and tender feeling of fondness and devotion. it's also a sweet heart, too." So I'm in love with the prince. He's so handsome.

I thanked her for explaining it to me., and swam off. What I didn't know was that the prince who'd seen me earlier felt the same way that I did. I knew in my heart that we would meet again . How soon, I didn't know. But I that I had to see him again. But right now it was time for bed.

**To be continued...**

**CrazedInuYashaFan101**- "I wonder if they'll meet again soon. Don't you InuYasha? InuYasha? **INUYASHA!"**

**InuYasha**-"That was so beautiful.(Sob. Sniff. Sniff..)

**CrazedInuYashaFan101**-" Isn't that cute. A half-demon who's emotional."

**InuYasha**-"Boo hoo hoo."(InuYasha continued to cry.)

**CrazedInuYashaFan101**-"Bye. Bye."(Goes over and comforts InuYasha.)


	2. The plan

**The Enchanted Love**

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Hey everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter. I invited a character. He works with a friend of mine. My friend's pen name is CrazedYugiFan101. The character invited is YamiYugi!"

Yami-"Hey there hottie."

InuYasha(Gowling)-"Grrr!Don't you dare make a move on her!"

Yami-" Why can't I? Is she your girlfriend?"

InuYasha(Gulps)-"Uh...Um..She is my girlfriend."(Blushes)

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Really?"(Kisses InuYasha)

InuYasha(Faints)-...

Yami(Grabs and forcefully kisses the author.)-"That was good.

No wonder he likesyou so much."

CrazedInuYashafan101(Still stunned)-"I'd better do the disclaimer. Oh and right after the disclaimer is a poem I wrote."

**(Disclaimer:** Does not own InuYasha, but I do own sasha)

"What I wish to tell you,

It is but the simple truth,

My love for you knows no bounds,

My feelings for you, are as pure as snow,

My words are true, even if you don't believe,

For I would die for you, but I fear it is too late,

To tell you my feelings, for I fear death draws near,

My love, my dearest, I will never forget thee,

So do not forget me."

**Chapter2**

**The Plan**

Kagome sat on her bed, and thought about the handsome prince she seen yesterday. "I want to be human, so I can be with my beloved prince. I know just the person to see." She got up and swam out the window. She swam toward the forbidden cave of the sea warlock. She knew it was forbidden to go there. her father had said not to go there, for merpeople who went there never returned. Kagome swallowed, and swam onward. There was a light shining from the cave. She called in,"Hello. Is anyone home?" A voice came from within. "Come in my dear girl. We mustn't lurk in doorways." She entered cautiously. The warlock greeted her warmly.

"So why have you come, and all alone I might add?" He knew why she had come. She wanted to be human. She was a major pat of his plan. With her He could force her grandfather to trade his freedom for hers. The he would the sacred triton that would give him awesome power, so he could rule over every ocean. "I've come to see if you could make me human." The warlock smiled. "I could but what would you give me in return. My services aren't free you know."

She shrugged. "I haven't any money." The warlock grined evilly. "Not to worry I know what I want. Now the potion that I'll give you will only last for three days, and if your beloved prince doesn't kiss you. You'll turn into bubbles." Kagome looked at the warlock with grim determination. "I agree." The warlock handed Kagome a scroll to sign. "Sign this. By the way my name is Naraku. Oh even if you don't turn into bubbles, you'll turn back into a mermaid, and you'll belong to me."

Kagome signed the scroll. the scroll flew back into Naraku's hand. Suddenly Kagome's fin turned into legs, and she couldn't breathe. Naraku gave her a hand to the surface and then dove back under water. Kagome floated to shore. She grabbed an old piece of sail and made a ragged dress out of it. She felt cold because of the breeze that was blowing. Her pet cat fish buyo had followed her but couldn't come out of the water.

((Buyo. Go tell Sango what has happened. For she wouldn't believe it.)) she tried to say but realized that she could not speak. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She looked over and saw the prince that she'd fallen in love with looking at her. "Excuse me miss but have we met?" She patted her chest and shook her head meaning that she couldn't speak. "Oh then we haven't met. Well come on I'll take you to the palace. So you can cleaned up." He took her into the palace, where another adventure awaited.

To be continued…

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"you two are acting like children! Will you knock it off.! Yami leave! NOW!" (Yami blows the author a kiss.)

Yami-(smirks as he leaves)" Farewell my dear. May this rotten half-breed not hurt you. Good-Bye."

InuYasha-(Scowls)"Good riddance to bad rubbish. Hmph!"

CrazedInuyashaFan101-(Smiled at InuYasha.)"Well that story turned out better than I thought it would. What do you think InuYasha?"

Inuyasha-(Smiles brightly.)"It really did turn out great."

CrazedInuYashaFan101-(Smiles sexily at InuYasha)"Know what I'm thinking?"

Inuyasha(Grins)"Yes I think I do."

CrazedInuYashaFan101-(Smirks)"Well until the next chapter. This is good-Bye. InuYasha say good-Bye."

InuYasha-(Laughs)"Good-Bye InuYasha."


	3. The Trap

**The Enchanted Love**

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of 'The Enchanted Love'".

InuYasha-"I certainly did enjoy it."

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Well you heard him! A half-demon that loves a good story."

InuYasha-"Well, I'll do the disclaimer this time."

(Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha, but does own Sasha.)

"My love for you,

It will go on,

Yes, it will go on forever,

I will love you,

until the end of time,

My love, as I lay here dying,

my love for youwill go on and on."

**Chapter 4**

_**The Trap**_

The prince lead Kagome into the castle. She looked around the hall. she'd never seen so many human things before. Suddenly InuYasha advisor, Miroku walked up. "Sire, who this that you have with you?" Inuyasha cleared his throat before speaking. "She is a shipped wrecked maiden. I want her cleaned up." Miroku nodded. "Yes sire. Come this way miss." She went in the direction he had indicated. She looked back at InuYasha, but a girl was holding onto him.

In the wash room, the maids took the ragged piece of sail she'd had been wearing. They had her climb into the tub. It was filled with bubbles. They scrubbed her clean. When she was clean, they towel dried her. She put on a beautiful dress. it was strapless. It fit her figure real well. It was sky blue. Kagome couldn't stop thinking about that girl. That girl had long black hair like her, brown eyes like her, and tan skin like her. What was that girl's name? she had to find out!

She was later lead into the dining room.The prince smiled at her, and his brother who was the king nodded at his brother. That girl wasn't there.(Phew... It's good thing that girl isn't here.) she thought. Kagome sat down. She spotted a fork which she'd thought was used for brushing hair. She started to brush her hair but the loook on the king and prince's faces told her to stop. "Well I see she doesn't know that a fork is used for eatting." inuYasha shrugged. "She's probably been lost at sea for a long time, and just forgotten. that's all." Just then that girl that looked like Kagome walked in. "Inuyasha, darling. Who is this girl, and why does she look like me?"

InuYasha introduced Kikyo, his fiance. "Everyone this is Kikyo." Kagome used her hands and managed to get a pencil and piece of paper. she wrote K-a-g-o-m-e on the paper. "So her name is Kagome. What a horrible name." InuYasha glared at Kikyo. "What a horrible thing to say to our guest. Kikyo can't you be a little bit politer?" Kikyo turned and stomped out of the room, but not before saying to where only Kgome could hear, "Stay away from InuYasha, or else!"

That night, Kagome looked out of her bedroom window, and saw InuYasha playing a flute. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back at him, then she turned out the light, and went to bed. Once thet light was out, inuYasha threw his flute into the ocean, and sat on a rock. He sighed. suddenly he heard singing. He saw Kikyo. She was singing a very sad song.

"**_This can't be real,_**

_**This pain I feel,**_

_**I feel it will get worse,**_

_**My feelings are all mixed up,**_

_**Love causes me great pain."**_

_**"I'm afraid to say, **_

_**Afraid to stay, **_

_**Afraid to tell you,**_

_**To say you are my only love."**_

_**I fear I won't be brave enough,**_

_**Enough to tell you how I feel,**_

_**I love you so, and I don't want,**_

_**To let you go, so I think I will wait,**_

_**Wait until the time is right."**_

_**"I'm afraid to say, **_

_**Afraid to stay, **_

_**Afraid to tell you,**_

_**To say you are my only love."**_

_**My arrows are pure, so is my heart,**_

_**but the demons I fight are not pure,**_

_**They are evil, and impure,**_

_**You make me feel stronger,**_

_**Whe I feel weak, scared."**_

_**"I'm afraid to say,**_

_**Afraid to stay,**_

_**Afraid to tell you,**_

_**To say you are my only love."**_

_**You may be half-demon,**_

_**But I love you just the same,**_

_**We maybe different, **_

_**And yet the same,**_

_**My heart wants you near."**_

_**"I'm afraid to say,**_

_**Afraid to stay,**_

_**Araid to tell you,**_

_**To say you are my only love."**_

InuYasha was now under Kikyo's control.His eyes glowed a bright yellow.Kikyo was just a puppet.Kikyo didn't really exist. She was really just a figment of someone's evil imagination. Naraku now had everything in place. He needed to get rid of Kagome, the sea king's precious grand daughter. Then he Naraku would rule the world! All was silent inside of the castle. No one knew. No one at all. Inuyasha went back inside the castle to wait for the dawn of the third day. Naraku didn't know that another human, and mermaid had fallen in love. sango told Miroku, about the sea king's granddaughter's disappearance. "Sango my love don'y worry. She's safe. She's inside the palace." After they separated, all became silent ,and peaceful, but that wouldn't last once the sun came up.

CrazedInuYasha Fan101-"You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens."

InuYasha-"Well I can't wait until the next chapter.(Gives the author a look of desire.)

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Well looks like someone wants something.I'll see you later."(Grabs Inuyasha and leaves.)

InuYasha-"Bye.Bye."


	4. The Discovery of True love

**The Enchanted Love**

_**CrazedInuYashaFan101**_-"It's been a while since I updated. InuYasha's pissed at me. Isn't the right InuYasha?"

_**InuYasha**_-"You're damn right! Iron Reaver..."

_**CrazedInuYashaFan101**_-"SIT BOY!"

_**InuYasha**_-"Mmph.."

_**CrazedInuyashaFan101**_-"Well InuYasha is a little preoccupied."

_**InuYasha**_-"Preoccupy this! Blades of..."

_**CrazedInuYashaFan101**_-"SIT BOY! Sit! Sit! Sit!."(InuYasha goes six feet under.) "Well now that's taken care of. I'll do the disclaimer."

(**Disclaimer**:Does not own InuYasha, but does own Sasha.)

"Fate was set the day,

We were born,

I a lowly half-demon,

You a reincarnated priestess,

We were meant to fall in love."

"Weren't we?

We don't care,

We'll always be together,

Together forever, and always."

**Chapter 5**

**The Discovery of **

**True Love**

The sun rose into the morning sky. Kagome got up and hurriedly got dressed. She hurried down the stairs to see InuYasha speaking to Miroku. "Kikyo and I will be married at sunset." Kikyo chuckled. inuYasha and Kikyo left. Kagome couldn't believe it. She burst into tears. Miroku noticed her. He hurried over to her. "Don't worry Kagome. Everything will be fine." Kagome ran from the room. she walked on the beach. Suddenly Kagome heard a splash.

She looked over to see Sango, but with short hair. "Kagome. You can become a mermaid again. All you have to do is kill the one you love, and let his blood run over your feet." Kagome shook her head. She looked toward the boat the sailed into the sunset. She pointed at the boat nad looked at Sango. Sango understood what Kagome was saying. "You want me take you to the boat?" Kagome nodded. " O.k Lets go." Kagome jumped into the water, but she started to sink. sango grabbed her.

Sango carried her to the boat. Kagome walked onto the deck. She saw InuYasha, but he didn't see her. She saw Kikyo, and Kikyo saw her. Kikyo smiled evilly at her. Right before InuYasha said I do, Kagome jumped onto Kikyo. kikyo vanished and InuYasha was free. "What? What am I doing here?" He looked around puzzled. He spoted Kagome on the floor. "What are you doing down there? Here, let me let you up." As he reached a hand down to help her up, she was grabbed by Naraku.

"You will not have her prince. She belongs to me. See the sun has set. Contracts can not be broken! Ha! Ha! Haa!" Right as Kagome changed, she grabbed the shell around Naraku's neck. It fell to the deck and shattered into millions of pieces. A ball of light shot toward Kagome, and went inside her. Suddenly she started to sing.

"**_This can't be real,_**

_**This pain I feel,**_

_**I feel it will get worse,**_

_**My feelings are all mixed up,**_

_**Love causes me great pain."**_

_**"I'm afraid to say, **_

_**Afraid to stay, **_

_**Afraid to tell you,**_

_**To say you are my only love."**_

_**I fear I won't be brave enough,**_

_**Enough to tell you how I feel,**_

_**I love you so, and I don't want,**_

_**To let you go, so I think I will wait,**_

_**Wait until the time is right."**_

_**"I'm afraid to say, **_

_**Afraid to stay, **_

_**Afraid to tell you,**_

_**To say you are my only love."**_

_**My arrows are pure, so is my heart,**_

_**but the demons I fight are not pure,**_

_**They are evil, and impure,**_

_**You make me feel stronger,**_

_**When I feel weak, scared."**_

_**"I'm afraid to say,**_

_**Afraid to stay,**_

_**Afraid to tell you,**_

_**To say you are my only love."**_

_**You may be half-demon,**_

_**But I love you just the same,**_

_**We maybe different, **_

_**And yet the same,**_

_**My heart wants you near."**_

_**"I'm afraid to say,**_

_**Afraid to stay,**_

_**Afraid to tell you,**_

_**To say you are my only love."**_

InuYasha was stunned to realized the mermaid he'd fallen for had been in front of him all along. "Kagome, I didn't know that it was really you. please for give me?"Kagome smiled, and wacked her fin against the ground. "Of course I forgive you." Naraku smiled, and grabbed Kagome again. "So long lover boy." Kagome screamed. "InuYasha! Help!" InuYasha tried to grab her, but missed. "Kagome! No!" Inuyasha climbed up onto the railing. He looked at the sea.

Miroku ran to InuYasha's side, as InuYasha dove into the water and started to swim. "Prince! Come back! It's too dangerous!" InuYasha glared back at Miroku. "I lost her once I'm not going to lose her again!" InuYasha took a deep breath ,and dove under the water. Meanwhile, Naraku smiled evilly at her. "This was a part of my plan. You falling love with a half-demon. You becoming human. It was a part of my plan. Now that I've killed your grandfather, and your brother. all need to do now is kill you. Then I'll rulle the world! Ha! Ha! Haaa!" Kagome glared at him. "You're mad! Mad!" Naraku punched Kagome.

Suddenly, Naraku grabbed at his stomache. He glanced up at the surface. InuYasha glared down at Naraku. Kagome swam up to InuYasha. Naraku filled the entire area purple miasma. InuYasha and Kagome swam to the surface. "InuYasha. You saved me.Why? " InuYasha smiled. "I saved because I love you." He kissed her. Kagome blushed. Suddenly, Naraku flew from the sea. He glared the two lovers. "Now you die! Ha! Ha! Haa!" Two blades came out of his arms. He tried to slice at Kagome, but InuYasha took the blow. His blood filled into the sea. He stuck his hand into his wound. "Blades of Blood!" His attack sliced off Naraku's head. Naraku was dead, Kagome was finally free!

Kagome helped InuYasha to shore, where Miroku was waiting. "Prince!" He hurried toward the prince. Kagome sat on a rock. (I wish I were a half-demon.) Her wish was granted. InuYasha opened his eyes. He saw Kagome standing knee deep in water. He got up and ran to her. Kagome was dressed in a sky-blue waist high slited dress. He picked her up, and spun her around. "Oh, InuYasha. I love you so much." InuYasha smiled and carried her into the castle ,and into his bedroom. He slid the straps off her shoulders. Her dress fell to the floor without a sound. He slipped out of his clothes. "I love you Kagome. I have ever since I first saw you."

He kissed her lips, her breasts,and her thighs. He inserted himself in her. She tugged on his dog ears. He made her moan out in pleasure. InuYasha sucked on her breasts. She put her fingers through his hair. He kept on going in and out making Kagome moan all the while. They both were sweating when they were done. They were married the very next day. The lived happily ever after.

_**The-End**_

_**CrazedInuYashaFan101**_-(Sob)"That was beautiful. Wasn't it InuYasha?"

_**InuYasha**_-"It was sooo beautiful! Wah!

_**CrazedInuyashaFan101**_-"Aww. Isn't that beautiful? A half-demon that can cry. Well until next time. See ya!"

_**InuYasha**_-(Continues to cry)"Boo! Hoo!"

_**CrazedInuYashaFan101**_- "Here this might cheer you up." (Takes her disguise off. Kagome is the author.)

_**InuYasha**_-(Stunned)"Kagome. You're the author?"

_**CrazedInuYashaFan101**_-(Smles)" Yes I am! Fooled you didn't I? See ya. Hee! Hee!" (Starts kissing InuYasha.)


End file.
